


To Err Is Human, To Purr Feline

by ruric



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm beginning to think we should have gone with the guinea pig”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Err Is Human, To Purr Feline

When Cam finally moved out of his rented apartment it was to move in with Daniel. It was supposed to be temporary until he could find a place of his own, but somehow it didn’t work out that way and two weeks after moving into the apartment he moved into Daniel’s bed too.

To the surprise of them both they settled quite contentedly into an approximation of domestic bliss. 

Cam cooks, a country boy at heart who learned the skills in his momma’s and grandmomma’s kitchen’s he’s more than happy to turn out the meals after surviving a couple of Daniel’s early attempts. Daniel’s ready to admit that he can’t cook, for all his travels and submersions in other cultures. He can _describe_ a recipe, tell you exactly what you need and in what quantities but something as Cam puts it “arcane and very unpleasant” tends to happen when Daniel tries to combine those ingredients to make a meal.

Daniel will, however, happily take care of the laundry and cleaning – the first because a machine does most of the work – he just has to load and unload (and after a mysterious hole appeared in the back of one of Cam’s dress shirts Cam now does any ironing). The cleaning he does because he doesn’t trust anyone else not to apply furniture or glass polish to any of the, quite possibly, priceless artifacts he has littered around the apartment.

It was Cam’s idea to get a pet.

“So what do you think about a dog?” he asked one lazy Sunday, sprawled on the couch, the papers strewn across his lap and the floor and the TV showing some baseball game neither of them were really watching.

“Huh?” 

Daniel shoved his glasses up his nose and peered at up Cam, distracted from the translation he’d been working on all afternoon.

“Dog? Us?”

“Errrr....” Daniel blinked and paused because he was so very tempted, “...not allowed in the lease.”

“What about a cat then? Easy to look after, no walking, no chewing, litter trained so no mess?”

Cam it appeared was not about to be deterred and Daniel’s always wanted a pet and with two of them around it was a responsibility halved.

“Sure.”

That’s how they ended up with her. 

They bring her home one Friday, jet black with a tiny smudge of white on her chest. She has the high cheekbones and slanted eyes, the long legs and slender body of Bastet and just for a second Daniel is tempted to call her that. After all it’s not like he’s stealing in deities name – she probably was a Go’auld. But Cam takes one look at her and decrees she should be called Smudge with such satisfaction that Daniel agrees.

The first day they leave her on her own they come home to find a 1,000 year old Maya pot smashed beyond repair and Daniel can feel his face fall because it was one of his first finds. It’s not worth a lot financially but it meant something to him. 

“Oh hell, I’m sorry Daniel,” Cam’s arm is around his shoulders and Daniel thinks that it’s long past time he stopped putting value in things.

He bends to clean up the pieces when Cam sees the tiny spot of blood.

“Smudge? Smudge are you OK?”

By the time they finally catch her they’re both hot and sweaty. Daniel finishes moving the more valuable and precious items to the spare room whilst Cam examines her paws and by the time he’s finished he’s covered in claw and teeth marks. She might be small but she’s effective at fending off unwanted attention.

Things are fine for a couple of days until they come home and find her attention has moved to paper. She’s knocked the books from Daniel’s desk to the floor, the corners are chewed and she’s peed in the middle of the translation he was working on.

“You clear it up. I’m going to have a shower and fix us something to drink.”

Daniel’s aware he sounds pissy but 4 days work has been ruined and the apartment stinks of cat pee.

The final straw comes a week later when Cam discovers she’s not only peed in his running shoes but on his backpack too.

“That’s it. Tomorrow she’s out of here.”

He stomps off to clean his gear and the rest of the evening is spent in tense silence with Smudge nowhere to be seen.

They’re laying in darkness both feigning sleep later that night when the door creaks open and bottom of the bed gives under the weight of 4 small paws. She settles, curling into a small ball in gap between their bodies.

“Ummmm....”

Daniel can’t help reaching out to stroke the soft coat but finds Cam’s fingers have got their first and her purring is loud, long and contented.

“Yeah ok, she’s staying,” Cam sounds half amused, half resigned, “but I'm beginning to think we should have gone with the guinea pig.”


End file.
